heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Drew
(Forward) (Defender) |number = 9 (Anime, America Legend Heroes) 11 (Movie) 29 (GO Movie) |element = Wind |team = Snowfield Dogwood Park America Heroes America Legend Heroes Neo Dogwood Red Team |seiyuu = Olivia Ramos |debut_anime = Episode 031 Inazuma Eleven the Movie Episode 025 (GO)}}Olivia Drew 'is one of the main characters of the original Heroes Eleven series. Introduced in Heroes Eleven 2 she initially played as both defender and forward, but later became a full FW. Captain of the Snowfield team, she joined Dogwood Park to fight Aliea Gakuen in the second game, coming back in the third as a representative of Japan for Football Frontier International. Ten years later she was seen as the coach of Snowfield. For most of the second game and anime series she was afflicted with dissociative identity disorder (DID), having a dissociated personality based on her deceased sister Nancy Drew. Profile Heroes Eleven 2 (initial)= ''"The north's best striker is usually cool and calm until she's on the pitch..." |-| Heroes Eleven 2 (merged)= "One of Dogwood Park's ace strikers, she was reborn after being united with Nancy." |-| Heroes Eleven 3 "A superlative striker from the snowy north. She may seem quiet, but don't let that fool you." Strikers (Dogwood Park II)= "Snowfield's top player. Her defensive skills are unbeatable." |-| Strikers (America Heroes)= "Olivia with her true power awakened. She flourishes in attack or defense." Background Olivia Drew has an older sister named Syd Drew. Appearance For Snowfield, she wore blue soccer uniform with the number 9 on the back of the shirt. Personalities Olivia Drew is sweet and kind heart girl. Hissatsu Anime only= *SH The Earth''' *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Last Death Zone' Heroes Eleven 2= Olivia Form *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Coil Turn' *'DF Cyclone' *'DF Double Cyclone' ---- Merged Form *'DF Ice Ground' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF Aurora Dribble' *'SH Wolf Legend' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= Merged Form *'SH Eternal Blizzard V2' *'OF Aurora Dribble' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'DF Snow Angel' ---- Olivia Form *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'DF Frozen Steal' ---- Neo Dogwood Park *'SH Wolf Legend G5' *'OF Shin Aurora Dribble' *'DF Shin Snow Angel' *'SK Never Give Up' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Eternal Blizzard V3' *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Ice Ground' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Ice Ground' *'SH Wolf Legend' ---- Adult Form *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'DF Ice Ground' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Northern Impact' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Ice Ground' *'SH Wolf Legend' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH The Birth' *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Thunder Beast' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Snow Angel' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' **'SK Critical!' *'MIMAX Yukimura Hyouga' **'SH Maboroshi Shot' Relationships *Nancy Drew (Twin sister) Trivia *Olivia is also known alternately as the "Princess of Snowfield", "The Bear Killer", "Olivia the Blizzard", "Blizzard Wizard" and "The Legendary Striker". *She is one of the three characters in Heroes Eleven 2 to have Alter Egos. Category:Forwards Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Wind characters Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:America Heroes Category:America Legend Heroes